


Morticia e a Zen-Yogi

by Liz_Eden



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez fica desesperado quando Morticia entra na associação Zen-Yogi e demonstra ser melhor do que ele. Baseada na antiga série de TV (1964 a 1966), com John Astin e Carolyn Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morticia e a Zen-Yogi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _A Família Addams_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _The Addams Family_ , suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Charles Addams e a série para a TV foi desenvolvida por David Levy. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor e a MGM Television.

Aquele era mais um dia comum no macabro lar dos Addams. As crianças estavam na escola, Tropeço tocava uma música melancólica no velho cravo, Vovó estava na sala de jogos relaxando na cama de pregos e Tio Chico no porão, testando seu novo kit químico que havia recebido no dia anterior, criando uma nova poção mágica.

Gomez se encontrava na sala, de ponta-cabeça, praticando uma nova postura da Zen-Yogi, sua atividade favorita; que aparentemente era uma mistura estranha de acrobacia e ioga. Menos de um metro ao lado, confortavelmente sentada na enorme cadeira de palha, estava Morticia, tricotando um novo suéter para o primo Itt.

\- Tish, essa é uma das posições mais confortáveis que já experimentei!

\- A Zen-Yogi faz muito bem a você, querido!

Enquanto observava o marido fazendo alguns pequenos malabarismos de ponta-cabeça, Morticia pensava consigo mesma no quanto sentia falta de se dedicar a alguma atividade só para ela. Não que ela não gostasse de tricotar para os seus parentes, longe disso! Ela amava, assim como cuidar da casa, do marido e das crianças, alimentar Cleópatra... Mas sentia falta de praticar alguma atividade mais terapêutica, que confortasse sua alma e seu espírito. Certa vez havia se tornado escritora de livros infantis (não queria que seus filhos e as demais crianças continuassem lendo aquelas horríveis histórias que falavam mal dos dragões e das bruxas), também já havia atuado como escultora, mas não deu muito certo... Pensava ela enquanto passava a agulha com a lã de um lado para o outro. Após arrematar o último ponto, Morticia afastou a peça para visualizá-la melhor, por inteiro.

\- Terminei o suéter que estava fazendo para o primo Itt, Gomez. O que achou?

\- Maravilhoso! É a cara do velho Itt, exceto pela manga a mais!

\- Manga a mais? – ela arregalou os olhos, assombrada.

\- Sim, _cariño_! O primo Itt só tem dois braços! Ou serão três? – revirou os olhos, já se sentindo confuso.

\- Não Gomez, ele só tem dois braços!

\- Mas seria uma criatura de sorte se tivesse três! – concluiu sorrindo, enquanto mordia a ponta do charuto.

Virando a peça, Morticia ficou injuriada ao ver que havia mesmo três mangas. Tinha se distraído tanto com seus pensamentos que nem percebera que estava tricotando um terceiro braço para o primo cabeludo do marido.

Inclinando o corpo para frente e se pondo em pé, Gomez pegou o braço da esposa com delicadeza e pôs-se a beijá-lo, indagando: - Você parece triste, Tish! O que aconteceu?

\- Oh, Gomez! Eu queria tanto poder encontrar algum passatempo novo pra praticar!

\- Mas e suas pinturas? Faz tempo que não a vejo expressando seu talento em uma tela!

\- Sei que vai ficar surpreso, mas acho que já enjoei de pintar... Gostaria de fazer algo diferente!

Nesse momento, Tio Chico desceu pelo cano de emergência que havia na sala e se aproximou do casal.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Morticia disse que sente falta de praticar alguma atividade diferente, Tio Chico! O que sugere?

\- Hmm... Que tal tiro ao alvo?

\- Parece ótimo Tio Chico, mas você sabe que não me dou muito bem com armas.

\- Mas então... Que tipo de atividade você tem em mente?

\- Algo que fosse terapêutico, que fizesse bem à minha mente e ao meu corpo... Algo que se tornasse importante para mim, como... Como o Zen-Yogi é para o Gomez.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, os três raciocinaram, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquele dilema. Até que com um sobressalto, o careca sugeriu: - E se você entrasse para a associação de Zen-Yogi, junto com o Gomez?

\- Oh! – os olhos de Morticia brilharam diante da proposta – Eu adoraria!

\- Então não se fala mais! Irei ligar agora mesmo para o presidente da associação!

Prontamente, Mãozinha levantou a tampa de sua caixinha, pegou o antigo telefone, discou o número e entregou o bocal ao amigo, que pegou todo o aparelho.

\- Obrigado, Mãozinha!... Alô, Sr. Andrews? Addams falando! Minha esposa está querendo fazer parte da associação Zen-Yogi! O que acha, amigo?

Do outro lado da linha, os cabelos do pobre Sr. Andrews ficaram de pé. Mas não era porque ele estava de cabeça para baixo meditando, foi por causa do susto mesmo.

\- Sua esposa? Não, não, mil vezes não! Só há lugar para um Addams nesta associação; aliás, eu bem que queria que não existisse nenhum!

\- Obrigado pelo elogio, Andrews! Mas devo lhe dizer que pagarei o quíntuplo do valor pela mensalidade!

\- Hã?... O-o-o quíntuplo do valor?

\- Eu disse quíntuplo? Desculpe amigo, na verdade eu quis dizer o sêxtuplo!

\- Ora... Ora, mas é claro que sua esposa será muito bem recebida aqui, Sr, Addams! Traga-a na aula de hoje, ensinaremos uma posição nova!

\- Combinado! – desligando o telefone e beijando a mão dela, disse: - Seja bem-vinda à associação, _cara mia_!

\- Obrigada, _bubele_!

Sentindo o sangue ferver, Gomez a aproximou ainda mais com um puxão e começou a beijar o braço dela apaixonadamente. Aos beijos de Gomez deixavam um rastro de fogo que aquecia o sangue gelado de Morticia, mas ela procurou se conter.

\- Tish, isso é francês!... Você sabe o que essa palavra faz comigo!

\- Gomez, por favor! Tio Chico e Tropeço estão aqui!

\- Eu não me importo! – ele balbuciou, entre suspiros.

\- Por favor, querido!... Zen-Yogi agora, _bubele_ mais tarde!

Entendendo a mensagem subentendida na piscadinha que ela lhe deu, ele também tentou se recompor.

\- Certo, querida! Para onde o Tropeço foi?

\- Acho que ele voltou para a cozinha.

Gomez se aproximou da corda amarrada como uma forca no teto e a puxou, acionando a campainha que fazia toda a casa tremer. Logo, o mórbido mordomo apareceu.

\- Chamooou?

\- Sim, Tropeço! Pegue o carro, a Sra. Addams e eu estamos de saída.

\- Aaaahhhh!... – o criado assentiu em um rouco gemido. Passado pouco tempo, o carro os esperava diante da macabra mansão.

\- Me desejem boa sorte em minha primeira aula Tio Chico, Vovó!

\- Tenho certeza de que logo irá conseguir acompanhar Gomez! – a velha sogra com seus cabelos brancos e arrepiados garantiu.

\- Boa sorte, Morticia!

O casal partiu e na associação, a aula foi bastante produtiva. O guru deu as boas vindas a Sra. Addams como nova aluna e a apresentou aos demais membros. Então ele explicou que ensinaria uma nova posição que vinha ensaiando nas últimas semanas.

\- Para este exercício, é necessário que limpem suas mentes de todos os pensamentos impuros e negativos, do contrário, não obterão êxito.

E se posicionando de ponta-cabeça, o guru se equilibrou usando apenas a cabeça como base, concentrando todo o seu peso nela e sem usar os braços como apoio.

Exclamações escaparam das gargantas dos alunos, incluindo o casal Addams. Aquilo era de fato muito impressionante!

Após algumas tentativas e sob a orientação do guru, todos tentaram repetir aquele extraordinário feito, mas sem sucesso.

\- Acalmem-se! Lembrem-se do que eu disse, primeiro é necessário limpar a mente! Além do mais, é praticamente impossível conseguirem nas primeiras tentativas.

Gomez era um dos que não estavam conseguindo se concentrar por nada. Enquanto tentava, só conseguia pensar em Morticia e no 'Bubele mais tarde!' Será que era isso o que o estava impedindo de realizar o posicionamento correto?

Em meio às frustrações dos demais praticantes daquela arte milenar, surpreendentemente, Morticia conseguiu imitar a posição perfeitamente e sem muito esforço. Todos exclamaram novamente e com muito entusiasmo, em especial, o guru Andrews.

\- Sra. Addams, meus parabéns! Essa é uma posição complicada, inclusive para os praticantes mais experientes! Vejo que a senhora tem um grande futuro em nossa associação!

\- Muito obrigada, Sr. Andrews! Meu marido é a minha principal fonte de inspiração!

Orgulhosíssimo, Gomez aplaudiu-a calorosamente. Havia se casado com um gênio, sua mulher certamente era muito inteligente! E aquela havia sido uma sorte e tanto de principiante!

De volta à mansão, o apaixonado casal passou a praticar as posições juntos, todos os dias.

Morticia estava se superando vertiginosamente, conseguindo fazer posições cada vez mais difíceis. Estranhamente (ou não), Gomez foi ficando para trás, para trás... E por fim, acabou se sentindo bem diminuído e... Com uma ligeira invejinha de sua _cara_ esposa! Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo com ele?

Na aula anterior, o guru Andrews havia deixado uma lição de casa: que cada um deles tentasse criar uma posição nova para apresentar aos colegas na aula seguinte. Morticia, que estava cada vez mais aficionada por aquela ioga estranha, mal pôde conter sua emoção: - Oh, Gomez! Estou me sentindo tão realizada com a Zen-Yogi! Não sei como nunca havia tentado praticar antes!

\- É ótimo saber que está gostando, _cara_! E então, o que acha de trabalharmos juntos na criação da nova posição?

\- Oh não, querido! Você ouviu o que o Sr. Andrews disse, é para cada um criar a sua própria. Irei para a caverna tentar a minha e não quero que me siga! Prometo que irei surpreender a todos!

Um pouco triste, Gomez não viu outra saída a não ser concordar. E durante os cinco dias seguintes, ele mal viu a esposa, apenas na hora de dormir e quando ela estava cansada demais para demonstrar a amante fantástica que era. Até mesmo as crianças estranharam.

\- Papai, a mamãe não gosta mais da Cleópatra? – Wandinha quis saber.

\- É verdade, papai... Se a Vovó não estivesse dando os sanduíches de carne de girafa para ela, acho que já teria morrido de fome! – Feioso confirmou.

Mal teve tempo para responder aos filhos, quando o Tio Chico perguntou: - Gomez, Morticia não vai sair daquela caverna? Mãozinha sente falta de tocar as castanholas... Vocês também não têm dançado mais, Tropeço toca o cravo sozinho...

Na aula seguinte, os membros da associação demonstravam entusiasticamente as posições que haviam criado. Com toda aquela preocupação de saudades da mulher, Gomez não conseguira criar nada.

\- Sra. Addams... Gostaria de nos mostrar o que criou? Estou curioso para ver o que tem para nós.

\- Sim, Sr. Andrews. Trabalhei duro na criação desta posição, que chamarei de _Krakatoa das Américas_.

Fechando os olhos, Morticia se concentrou e virando o corpo de cabeça para baixo, apoiou o próprio peso na cabeça e nos braços. Depois de alguns segundos, ela os recolheu como um morcego em hibernação, equilibrando-se apenas pela cabeça. Logo, ela começou a inclinar seu delgado corpo em diagonal, mantendo-se nesta posição, finalmente.

Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, ela sorriu e perguntou: - E então, o que acharam?

Ninguém ousou comentar nada durante alguns segundos, porque aquilo era simplesmente... Surpreendente! E praticamente impossível! Porém, sentindo que precisavam dar uma satisfação a ela, todos a aplaudiram com muito furor, exclamando: - Bravo, Sra. Addams! Bravo! Bravo!

Os olhos negros de Gomez quase saltaram das órbitas diante daquela apresentação. Ela era melhor do que ele em diversas coisas, mas na Zen-Yogi? Por que diabos?... Morticia era fenomenal e ele uma porcaria, fato. Porém Gomez não conseguia se conformar, não podia!

Em casa, ele desabafou todas as suas mágoas nos ouvidos do pior conselheiro do mundo: Tio Chico.

\- Pelas sombras de Satanás!... Não acredito que estou sendo humilhado desta forma! E publicamente!

\- Acalme-se, Gomez! Deve haver alguma solução para isso! Por que não conta tudo a ela?

\- E despedaçar seu frágil coraçãozinho? Não posso, Tio Chico! Sou covarde demais para isso!

\- Então o jeito é fazer com que ela desista da Zen-Yogi!

\- Mas como?

Raciocinando com rapidez, Tio Chico sugeriu com um sorriso: - Já sei! Que tal falar com o presidente da associação?

\- Excelente ideia, Chico! – Gomez mordeu o charuto com força – Mãozinha!

Logo Mãozinha surgiu de dentro de sua caixinha e começou a discar o número do guru.

\- Alô, Andrews? Addams falando! Por favor, passe aqui em casa quando puder, tenho um assunto urgente para lhe falar!

Algum tempo depois, Andrews surgiu diante da porta dos Addams, lutando para puxar a estranha campainha. Quando conseguiu, Tropeço prontamente atendeu: - Siga meeee...

E tirando o chapéu do guru, anunciou: - Sr. Andreewssss...

\- Andrews! Vamos entrando, meu caro! Aceita um charuto? – o anfitrião perguntou, se aproximando do enorme índio de madeira e retirando um cubano novinho em folha e já aceso.

Olhando ao seu redor com os olhos esbugalhados, Sr. Andrews teve o desprazer de rever a tartaruga de duas cabeças, a perna do parente deles dentro da boca do peixe-espada, o relógio com o tigre-cuco e as demais decorações assustadoras daquele antro dos horrores. Sempre que possível, evitava ao máximo ir àquele lugar, que o infernizava em seus pesadelos mais obscuros.

\- Ah... Não, muito obrigado!

\- Tropeço, coloque o Sr. Andrews na melhor cadeira.

Quando o mordomo se aproximou, o visitante se encolheu e foi correndo em direção a Gomez, perguntando: - Diga logo o que deseja de mim, Sr. Addams!

\- Ah, sim! Como um dos membros mais antigos da sua sociedade, gostaria de lhe pedir que tire a Morticia de lá!

\- O quê?... Quer a sua esposa fora da associação? Sinto muito, Sr, Addams, não posso fazer isso. O número de membros aumentou consideravelmente desde a entrada dela.

\- Ouviu isso, Gomez? – correndo par ao outro canto da sala, Tio Chico pegou a espingarda de cano largo e apontando para o convidado, ameaçou: - Vou atirar nele pelas costas!

\- Não, Tio Chico! Isso não se faz!

Aproximando-se do marido da sobrinha de mansinho, indagou-lhe ao pé do ouvido: - Então atiro nele pela frente?

\- Tio Chico, não pode atirar no Sr. Andrews!... Ele precisa tirar a Morticia da associação primeiro!

\- Eu já disse que não irei tirar a sua esposa da associação!

Caminhando em direção à mesa de centro, Gomez puxou a pesada gaveta e de lá tirou maços e maços de notas, fazendo com que o sujeito arregalasse ainda mais os olhos.

\- O s-senhor guarda todo o seu dinheiro nesta gaveta?

\- Isso aqui é só o que sobra, amigo! A maior parte está no meu colchão!

\- B-bem, neste caso... Digo que podemos negociar.

\- Eu compro a associação Zen-Yogi! Assim, poderá ir meditar o quanto quiser na Índia!

Ao ouvir o som de vozes, Morticia foi caminhando ligeiramente até o hall e se mostrou feliz ao ver o convidado, a quem o marido e o tio faziam sala.

\- Oh, Sr. Andrews! Que alegria vê-lo em nossa querida residência!

-O... Olá, Sra. Addams!

\- Estive praticando uma nova posição e gostaria que o senhor a visse! Gomez, acho que também é inédita para você! Eu a chamei de _Aurora do Apocalipse_.

Morticia sentou-se no carpete e começou a se concentrar. Logo, ela passou uma das pernas por trás do fino e delgado pescoço, arrancando previamente alguns suspiros de seus espectadores. Quando começou a levantar a segunda perna para uni-la a outra, algo deu errado. Um forte e alto estralo se fez ouvir e finos e agudos gritos começaram a sair da garganta de Morticia.

\- _Aurora do Apocalipse_? Você deveria ter chamado essa posição de _Dores do Apocalipse_ , Morticia! – alfinetou Tio Chico.

Imediatamente Gomez, Tropeço, Mãozinha, Sr. Andrews e até o Tio Chico correram para ajudá-la a colocar as pernas de volta no lugar. Porém elas estavam imóveis e Morticia não parava de gritar.

\- Ooohh, Gomez!... Está doendo muito, _mon ami_!

\- Tish, você falou francês! Quando me chama assim, quase fico louco! – e agarrando o braço dela, começou a beijá-lo.

\- Addams! Sua mulher está gritando de dor, faça alguma coisa! Chame um médico!

\- Você está certo! – ele procurou se recompor – Sr. Tbogo, o médico da família, está em uma aldeia na África!

\- Não há outro jeito, Gomez! Chame um médico normal!

Folheando rapidamente as páginas amarelas, Mãozinha discou o número e logo o médico veio (ele não queria entrar na casa, mas Tropeço consegue ser bem convincente, vocês sabem) e atendeu a acidentada. Colocando as pernas dela no lugar, constatou que não havia nenhuma fratura. Porém precisou engessar a que havia estralado, para que ficasse imobilizada e recuperasse da forma como ele recomendara.

Sem um tostão furado no bolso, o guru Andrews foi embora, não podendo deixar de respirar aliviado por ter um só Addams em sua associação.

À noite, na enorme cama de casal do quarto principal, Morticia repousava com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Você sabe o quanto eu adoro essa colcha preta, querido! Muito obrigada por tê-la colocado para mim!

\- Tudo por você, _cariño_! – e se aproximando da cama com uma rosa espinhosa nos lábios, Gomez se deitou ao lado dela, cobrindo-a de beijos.

\- Sabe querido, aprendi uma lição com esse pequeno acidente de hoje. De agora em diante, deixarei a Zen-Yogi somente para você!

Enterrando os longos e finos dedos nos cabelos negros dele, Morticia ouviu o marido ronronar de prazer. E um forte e estrondoso trovão se fez ouvir para completar o romantismo daquela noite.

**FIM**


End file.
